Eleven Eleven
by PurpleCrayons
Summary: At 11:11 I wish for survival. That's all I have left now. I'm just a stupid teenager trying to make it in the world of doom. What do you wish for?
1. Chapter 1

**Eleven Eleven.**  
**Chapter one: Destination; death.**

_11:11. Usually, the average teenager makes a wish right about now. A wish can be made on any level, really. You could wish for world peace, or you could wish for a shiny new car. Some people wish for a cure for cancer, or an extra raise in their allowence. Most teenagers wish for love, to fill their stupid lives with some more drama since they can't seem to get enough of it._

_What do I wish for at 11:11? That's simple, not to get eaten by brainless zombies running past me every five seconds. Simple wish, hmm? Nothing too big, nothing too small. However, like everybody else's wish at 11:11, mine never comes true. The zombies don't really bother me per se, it's the fact the zombies take away everything fun. And made me exercise. I hate exercise. I'm skinny, sure, just not in shape._

_But I was prepaired for this, seeing that I'm not y__our average teenager. My life being spent of Left 4 Dead and watching zombie movies all day did teach me some valuable lessons. If an appocolypse happens, all you really need is a gun, with some ammunition, a melee weapon, and a car if you're lucky._

_So, was I playing on my xbox and a zombie came running through my front door? No, that would be too ironic. It happened a little different than that. And what, I ran around with a group of random people and shot zombies all day? Kinda. More came out of it than I expected. More than just a stupid wish at 11:11. Sometimes, you can't just wish your life away. You have to make it happen._

* * *

"Zoey! Get up, you're late to school! I have to drive you!" I rolled over in my bed at the sound of my annoying mother. Could a gentle hand on my shoulder to wake me up be enough? Oh, nope, of course not. We have to wake you up in the most annoying way possible.

I glanced at the clock, it read 7:36am. I was really late, considering my bus comes at 7:04am.

"Zoey! Get up, NOW!"

"If I had a gun, I swear." I muttered, sitting up in my bed. I stretched for a moment, scratching my blonde head.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I started to brush my teeth when my mother walked in.

"Zoey, seriously. You need to hurry." I stared her down. Her brunette poofy hair and red, "I'm a booster-mom!" blazer didn't fool me. Shes not a caring mother or a good for this, "community." She was the first to try to ban the arcade, and would be the last one in the entire world to ever give me any attention what so ever. She was my mom, sure, but she wasn't a good one.

I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed, and walked back to my room. I got dressed quickly, and grabbed my backpack. I walked downstairs, waiting for my mother.

Her heals sounded like a giant machostic demon walking toward me. I'd rather have that than her.

"You're wearing that? Honestly, do you want to look like garbage?"

I folded my arms, "What's so bad about it?"

"Ugh, first of all, your jeans have holes in them. Black converse shoes? What are you, a guy? And a black tanktop with that weird jade colored jacket."

"You could just go with, 'dark green'." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. And you don't even do anything with your hair. You should at least do something, it just hangs there, straight. Boring. You should've never dyed it black underneath, you look trashy."

"Love you too, mom." I muttered.

"What was that?" She turned around and said to me, hands on her hips.

I faked smiled, "Oh, nothing mom. Thanks for the excellent advice, I'll be sure to use it later in life." I said, putting my hands together.

"You know, being a smart ass is never flattering."

"Neither is being a bitch." I whispered.

I took a deep breath and started to walk to the car while she yelled at me some more. I put my headphones in, and blocked her out the rest of the way to school.

Upon arriving, she said goodbye but I didn't answer. I wondered if she knew how mean she was, or if she just didn't care.

I got out of the car and looked up at my school. Everything looked...quiet. Too quiet, almost. I walked to the doors of my school and pressed the 'call' button. The secretary usually asked me what I was here for, to make sure I wasn't some stranger here to kill everybody. Except this time, I pressed the button, and nobody answered.

I tried tugging on the door, and it opened. Odd, it's usually locked.

I opened the large doors and walked inside hell, I mean, school. I looked around, and found, well, nobody. There was nobody in the library in front of me, nobody in the office next to me, and nobody roaming the halls. Where was everyone?

I turned the corner, and walked up the stairs, and started down the hallway to my locker. That's when I saw him. Oh, Billy. I knew this day would come!

Billy was a bully. His name fitted well, didn't it? He made fun of me since I can remember. He used to make me cry everyday, until I found something called, 'thick skin'. I bullied Billy back, and made him cry. Seems like making fun of his mother with cancer hit a nerve. I wonder why, I'd love it if my mother did.

Instead of me passing him to my locker, saying something mean, he was targeting me. Except he wasn't walking, he was running. As fast as the fat boy could run. Another odd thing, he had blood covering his clothes, moans coming from his mouth, and he was missing a few teeth. Oh wait, the moaning part I think is normal. Maybe the missing teeth, too.

I wasn't stupid, I knew he was a zombie. I was actually excited to be honest, for two reasons. One, I always thought a zombie appocolypse would be fun and two, I always wanted to kill this kid.

And that's when I ran into a problem. I didn't have weapons, and more zombies joined him. I couldn't take down 10 of them, not without a weapon. So what does a girl, stranded in the middle of the hallway with 10 studens craving my flesh do? Oh, I run.

I turned around and ran down the hallway, and stopped at the first classroom I saw. It was lit inside, so I ran up to it and banged on the door.

"HELLO! Anyone? Open up!" I banged on the door again, becoming more frantic. I usually don't panick, but when theres a group of kids that want to kill you, well, that's when I start panicking.

"ANYONE?" I screamed, and finally, someone arrived at the door. He opened it quickly, and pulled me inside. He shut it and locked it, and walked to the back of the classroom.

I must say, I always had a crush on Keith. He was cute. He was a senior, they're mostly all cute. Black hair, cut short. He wore clothes a little different to my taste but hey, if he wants to dress like one of the preppy school bitches, be my guest. I don't have to come home to you every night. Although, I can't say I'd mind.

"So. They're zombies." I say, afraid to move from where my feet are planted.

"Yep." He says, sitting back down, typing on his laptop. He was pretty much addicted to computers. That's all he ever really did with his life, spent time on his computer. Pretty much a loner I'd say. He did have a girlfriend, and some cool friends, so I've heard. I've only heard a few rumors here or there that he did drugs and partied hard. Although, I can't see him doing either. I've never seen or met his girlfriend either. She didn't go to this school.

"What do we do now?" I ask, walking over to his desk and pulling up a chair.

"Well, right now I'm trying to figure out how this entire thing started. Apparently, if you got the Swine Flu Vaccine, you become infected."

"Haha, sweet. I'm so glad I barricaded myself into my room when my mom tried to take me to get one."

"Did she get one?"

"I don't think so. She'll get bit though, she's not very bright."

He stared at me and chuckled, and continued his focous back on his laptop.

"I know how this game works. We leave, try to find an evac center, get there, don't get saved, try again. Isn't that what they're telling people to do? 'Go to this place, no this place, no up my ass!'"

He smiled but didn't take his eyes off the screen, "Pretty much."

I bit my lip and looked down, trying to figure out what to do.

"Well, are there any in town?"

He squinted his eyes as he read, making a cute face. "Uhh...Theres one place, it's across town. I do have a car, though."

Followed by silence, we sat there. He didn't make any effort to get up or even give a clue that we were going to the evac center. We just sat there. In silence. Like loaners.

I pushed hip lap top screen down, and turned on a light. I picked up his lap top, and threw it on the ground. It cracked into little pieces.

I swear he was going to have a heart attack.

"The first step is always the hardest." I said, smiling. He shook his head, confused.

"What? Do you not know how to live without that thing? I think you start."

He stared at me with utter disbelief. "What? Do you want to cry or whatever? The internet isn't going to stay on much longer, anyways. Plus what is there to do when humans don't exist anymore?"

I usually don't make good points, but this one wasn't half bad. He would eventually lose internet signal, or power. But even if he didn't, what would he do? You can't email anyone, or talk on message boards. You could play video games, sure, but what's the fun when theres nobody to play against? You could watch...oh god.

"Oh god." He looked at me confused.

"You where going to watch porn, weren't you? Oh god, seriously?"

He shook his head, annoyed. "No. I wasn't. I was trying to see how to get there."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Either we leave now, or we never get there and zombies or piled cars take over. Your choice."

He stood up and grabbed his keys, then turned to me. "How come you're not scared?"

I shrugged, "I'm prepaired."

He nodded, and walked over to the door. Zombies were now roaming everywhere. "How do we leave?" He asked the door.

I scanned the classroom. "A tripod?" I asked. Good thing he taped our speeches last week.

"Is there two of them?" He nodded, handing me one.

"Okay, don't open it. Just kind of wack them with it."

I went to the door, my back towards it, and looked him in the eye.

"One. Two. Three." On three, I backed up, opening the door. He followed behind me. We wacked as we went down the hallway.

I turned one corner and was faced with the orange girl. She was the sluttiest thing on the entire earth. And she was a big bitch. I hated this chick. And she was so... orange!

She came running towards me and I took the tripod and smacked it againts her head. Hard.

Oh she was finished. I wacked her again just to make sure.

"Exit door! Let's go!" I pointed to the door and we ran for it. We opened the doors and ran outside. I took a breath of the fresh air and closed my eyes. I took the moment it. I saved it. It could be my last time at this school.

That's kind of sad.

Not really.

We started running to his car until we saw another zombie darting at us.

Carrie.

My best friend.

I didn't move. I just stared, wide eyed, in shock.

I couldn't kill her.

I was sure as hell about to let her kill me.

Keith ran in front of me and wacked her straight down. He made sure she wasn't getting up and turned to me.

"We have to run."

Tears filled my eyes.

"Zoey, we have to go!"

I didn't move. He grabbed my arm and I was forced to run to his car or fall.

I ran.

We ran all the way to his car and he rushed to unlock it. We hopped inside and he started it up.

Zombies were coming out of every direction now. He sped down the parking lot and out onto the road.

We were flying down the road, nearly going 60mph.

And we really had no idea where we were going.

My best friend is dead.

We don't know where we're going.

And I want to just crawl back into bed and sleep. Which is totally impossible now.

A lot of things are impossible now...


	2. Chapter 2

**Eleven Eleven.**  
**Chapter two: Wish you were here; wish you well.  
**

_When you go to bed, do you have a routine? You brush your teeth, maybe even add in some mouth wash and flossing. You set your alarm and get nice and cozy in your nice warm bed. You watch late night television or read a book or magazine. You wait for sleep to overcome you and take you under. You wake up in the morning to your buzzer and you greet yourself to the sunlight because you've had a nice sleep and maybe a nice dream._

_I miss that. I never got enough sleep and I'm kind of happy about it. Because now I can't and it's an easy adjustment. My nice pillow is my arm. Toothbrush and toothpaste don't become relevant and being warm only comes when the sun is out. TV doesn't work because everybody is dead. As much as I hated going to bed and waking up for school._

_I miss it now._

* * *

We drove down the road in empty silence. I looked up and watched the high school pass us and wondered if I'd ever see it again. The roads seemed too long and it was all too quiet.

"My house isn't too far from here. We should go there and get supplies," Keith stated. I just nodded my head. I couldn't get the image out of my head. My best friend suddenly heading to a different world from here. A peaceful world. A better world.

A world where everybody can't wait to go once their time is up.

Her time wasn't up yet.

We hit a long hill. There was a strange glow at the top of it. Once we got to the point of it we saw what the orange glow was.

Cars where piled up for miles. Some were on fire, some were smashed together. Zombies were swarming all over while some humans where either getting eaten, or hiding in their cars.

We didn't know what to do. There was no way out. No escape. I scooted to the edge of my seat to get a further look.

"Should we run? Where is your house?"

He shook his head and evaluated the situation.

"I don't know. My house isn't too far, but I don't know if these tripods will last very much longer."

I sighed. A zombie ran up and smacked my window, making me scream. Keith put his hand on my mine which was a silent reminder that it was going to be alright.

Except we didn't know if it was going to be. We didn't know anything. And from this point on, I'd say we were pretty much screwed.

"Okay, so either we stay in here, and wait to die. Or go out there, and die. You pick," I said, watching an 40 some girl become bitten. She screamed and I squirmed in my seat.

Shooting pixel zombies on a Friday night is one thing. Watching a human life being turned into the undead, when there is no restart button, no going back, that's another. I didn't know how to handle all of this.

I did what I was always good at doing; running.

I grabbed the bloody tripod and opened the car door. I started to run for it and Keith yelled my name. I ignored him and started to wack zombies as they came. He followed me and did the same.

I felt like I was cheetah, or something. Nothing could stop me. I was running faster than I ever have before. Maybe it was adrenaline, maybe fear, I couldn't tell and it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that we reached his house untouched by anything non-living.

It was going well. He wasn't too far behind and we were making progress, so I thought. My foot caught the tire of one of the abandoned cars. I fell to the ground and screamed. My foot felt like it was twisted and probably was. Keith ran up to me and asked if I was okay.

"If I was okay I wouldn't be sitting here yelling in pain would I smart guy?"

He ignored my comment and took my hand, lifting me up. I started to limp while a few zombies targeted us. He fought them off while we limped down the road.

"Are you going to be okay to walk?"

I shook my head, "Looks like I don't have much of a choice now do I?"

He didn't answer and we walked in silence.

We were about halfway down and I turned and looked back. Smoke rose to the sky, to Carrie. I sighed while we left the abandoned cars, abandoned humans, we left our old life.

"You sure you don't want any support?" He asked by my side.

"No, I'm fine. You probably have something I can wrap my ankle with at your house. We will know when we get there."

He nodded.

"Are your parents going to be there?"

He shook his head.

"Well, you're really the conversation type. I bet you're a pro at hacking computers or at cyber sex. Real sex, forget it." I joked but he didn't give in. He just kept looking forward without any facial expressions at all.

"You're making this fun." I said sarcastically.

He took a breath and said, "I don't know how to deal with situations like this. Hell, I don't know how to deal with anything. When something bad happens, I sit in my room with my laptop and I ignore everyone. But here..."

"You're stuck. If you ignore me, well, you're pretty much screwed."

"Yep. It's nothing against you, I know how I act is awkward. I just don't know how else to change it."

My bottom lip curled in as I took what he said. It made sense, but it wasn't helping the situation. If I was going to be stuck with this kid for the rest of my life, he needed to talk. And normally.

"Shit," I muttered as I sat down.

"Zoey, the zombies-"

"Are not going anywhere. And not towards us." I held my ankle and put my head down to it butterfly style.

"You're ... flexible." He said, swallowing hard. I smiled.

"But seriously, we're surrounded by trees. They could come out any second!"

I shot him a glare, "Keith. The infection happened what, 2 hours ago? They aren't in the forests yet. Not everybody is infected yet."

I got up slowly and picked my tripod back up.

"Why do you keep saying yet?" he asked worried.

"Because you'd be stupid if you think we're actually going to get to an evac center where everybody is alive, or that the government is going to control this 'infection' anytime soon, if at all. But there is one thing you can be hopeful for,"

He looked at me with curious eyes,

"We're not dead yet." I said, and I continued to limp down the road.

"Hmf." He said and continued to walk next to me.

"Well, while passing the time we could play 20 questions."

He thought to himself for a moment then nodded his head while saying, "Okay."

"Alright, um, If you could be the parent of one famous person, who would you want it to be and why?"

He took a breath then said, "Miley Cyrus because she's a slut and needs a parent."

I smiled, "Nice,"

"Okay, how about you?"

I sighed, "Whatever Patrick Dempsey's kids are named because he's hott and I want him as my husband." I said with a smile. He smiled back but looked a tiny bit defeated.

I figured it was because he looked nothing like Patrick Dempsey. He had short hair, he was pretty short, a little chubby and didn't have the worlds greatest smile.

He did to me.

"What three things you regret not learning to do?" I asked him, turning around to check how far we walked so far. The orange glow was pretty much gone.

"Um, playing guitar. Skateboarding. And how to cook my favorite meal."

"Which is what?"

"Lasagna." He stated.

"Easy. I can teach you if, you know, zombies stop ruining everything."

He smirked and then asked me what mine were.

"Okay. How to swim, ride a bike, and fly a plane because that seems fun as hell."

He stopped walking and looked at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You've never learned how to swim or ride a bike before?"

"Or fly a plane!" I said with a smile. He looked at my sympathetically.

I looked down at my shoes and took a deep breath.

"No. Is that a crime? My parents never had time for that shit," I said and continued to walk, more like limp, down the road.

"I'm sorry. I would teach you if, like you said, zombies weren't ruining everything."

I smiled and said, "Thank you. Nobody has ever offered before. Even if it is from _you,"_ I said fake pushing him.

"I would push you back but you might fall over with that foot."

I laughed, "Don't mock the cripple."

There was a long narrow road to our right and I looked down it. There was a few houses here or there, but the road was basically deserted.

"I live down there,"

I scrunched my eyebrows together in disbelief, "The street looks haunted."

He set his head sideways and said, "Yeah. Kinda does. My house doesn't, though. Let's go."

I nodded and started to limp again, and he picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little frightened.

"My house is right there and you're trying to limp. It would be easier if I just carried you," He said with a smile.

I smiled quietly to myself and then said, "I didn't know dorks had muscles."

"I do."

His arms did look buff, but he had a small belly. I liked it, though. I was never a fan of six packs. Or eight packs. Now, if it was beer well, I'd take it.

We got to his house, well I hope it was since he was walking up the pathway to it, and he set me down in front of it. It looked like it had about 2 floors to it. It was a decent size and I thought it was kind of cute.

"Nice place," I said.

"It's haunted," He said with a smirk. He opened the door and we walked in.

I limped over to the couch and sat down.

"I'll get something to wrap your foot with," he said.

I looked around the living room. I felt kind of uncomfortable. There was pictures of him and his parents around. I wondered if they were zombiefied yet. It made me feel uneasy.

I saw pictures of him as a kid, in a pool, at soccer practice. He had everything I never need and I envied that. And I felt bad for him because we silently knew he would never see his parents again. His future is pretty much done for.

I never had a childhood, so a future means nothing to me. Running around and killing zombies for the rest of my life? Sure. Why not.

He returned and plopped down next to me. He picked up my leg and rolled up my jeans. He took off my sneaker and looked at my ankle.

"Doesn't look too bad." He said.

"What are you some sort of doctor?" I asked.

"My father is," he said and I felt uneasy again. He started to wrap my foot and I cringed when he turned it the wrong way. When he was done he put my sneaker back on and rolled my jeans back down.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded, "Anytime."

I suddenly looked at what he sat down next to him. I stared at him.

"Where in the world did you get those?" I asked.

"Now, my father may be a doctor, but my mother is policeman, or women, or whatever." He said shaking his head.

Next to him he had desert eagle .50 caliber, and a pistol.

"I call the DE," I said, leaning over him and grab it. I felt him tense right when I reached over and then I noticed my hand squeezing his thigh. I grabbed the gun and stood up. He looked uncomfortable.

I put the gun through my belt loop and said, "Should we take anything else?"

"I think we should crash here tonight. Maybe wait it out a little, see what happens." He turned on the TV and changed the channel to CNN.

_"There has been numerous reports of an infection, turning human people into brainless cannibals, otherwise known as zombies. If bit by one, you become infected too. Nobody knows how fast the infection spreads. There are numerous evacuation centers throughout the country right now. The outbreak happened last night around 11pm in California."_

"11pm? So much for 2 hours ago,"

"Califronia? We're in freakin' Pennsylvania! Zombies are going to be swarming your house, you sure we should stay here for the night? What if they break in?" I asked becoming nervous.

He shook his head and then said, "We could take turns being on watch. For now, let's just keep watching and see if we should do anything or see if we can call out for help."

He sat down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I was so not prepared for this," I said.

After a minute of watching I said, "Remember that one time you lost everything in your life because zombies took over everything? I do." I said with chuckling. I didn't hear anything from him.

I looked up and he had a serious face on.

"Too soon?" I asked.

He shook his head and I saw him staring out the window. I tilted my head to look at it too. I saw a huge horde of zombies coming right towards the back of his house.

"Well, that's a day ruiner."


End file.
